


Vidsutniy

by Linest



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Gen, Hinted IkeSoren, Hurt/Comfort, Ike missing his mother, M/M, Sorry but I'm salty even if I'm happy, Tellius traditions based in slavic culture ia a thing too, or author used feh events to write angst
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linest/pseuds/Linest
Summary: Coroas de flores sempre fazem Ike pensar em sua mãe.





	Vidsutniy

**Author's Note:**

> Fic amorzinho pra comemorar o Valentine's Day
> 
> Espero que gostem~

Coroas de flores sempre fazem Ike pensar em sua mãe. Ele olha para um grupo de garotas risonhas, coroas de flores de diferentes cores no topo de suas cabeças, e desvia o olhar, o peito de repente apertado.

Um grito alegre chama a sua atenção e Ike assiste Mist rir enquanto Greil a gira no meio da praça, a música tocando ao fundo é animada e vários casais estão dançando enquanto aqueles que não se juntaram a eles batem palmas ao ritmo da melodia. É um conjunto diversificado de pessoas, além dos askarianos há diferentes heróis usando vestimentas típicas de seus mundos e mesmo que Ike não esteja feliz com as roupas desconfortáveis que sua irmã o fez usar para o evento, ele não pode deixar de se sentir um pouco orgulhoso de ver Tellius sendo representada no bordado do vestido e das de Titania e Soren, típicos da Crimea, e Mist distribuindo flores como uma fada beorc das lendas da Gallia; em Greil, orgulhoso e quase régio nas roupas no estilo de Daein.

Ike dá um sorriso melancólico. É bom ver seu pai parecer tão feliz, e mesmo que aquele homem seja uma versão de outro universo, ainda é o seu pai e ele está ali, vivo e sorrindo para Mist, então Ike irá ignorar o fato que o Tempest Trial é um presente finito pelo tempo que puder.

Greil pega Mist pela cintura, a rodando no ar, o sol bate em seu cabelo chamando a atenção para o  _vinok_  em sua cabeça. Ike vê as flores rosadas brilharem, escutando uma voz no fundo da sua mente cantando, e ele se lembra, com algum esforço, de se sentar ao lado da sua mãe, assistindo enquanto ela tecia cuidadosamente os caules das flores, a sua voz calma cantando uma canção antiga de Daein.

_“É uma música de proteção, querido.” Elena explicou para Ike, dedos ágeis manipulando as delicadas flores de macieira e de camomila em um aro de madeira. Era um presente para Mist, seu aniversário de três anos seria na próxima semana. “Para afastar os maus espíritos e a miséria.”_

_Ike não era do tipo supersticioso, mas ele aprendeu a canção, pois era uma das poucas coisas que Elena manteve de Daein. Ele cantaria junto com ela e abaixaria a cabeça envergonhado quando a bela mulher o olhava com alegria e carinho, seus olhos azuis brilhando como jóias._

 

Foi após a morte de sua mãe que Ike deixou de cantar aquela música e, após isso, ele esqueceu as palavras.

 

“-ke?Ike!” alguém grita seu nome e com um susto, Ike se vira para encarar Soren, os olhos rubros perguntando silenciosamente se o guerreiro estava bem. Ike não estava, mas ainda assim acena uma afirmativa para as palavras não ditas do estrategista - não funciona, não com Soren, e o garoto mais baixo faz uma careta preocupada, mas não insiste. Ele sabe que Ike falará com ele quando estiver pronto.

É uma atitude típica de Soren, oferecer conforto sem alarde. Gratidão e carinho pulsam no peito de Ike, ele se aproxima um pouco mais de Soren, seus braços se tocando. Eles assistem a multidão em silêncio por algum tempo quando Ike diz, em um sussurro: “As coroas de flores. Isso me lembra dela.”

Sua voz sai um pouco mais rouca do que o normal, fazendo Ike quase corar com o quão emocional ele soa. Ele sente o olhar intenso de Soren em seu rosto, mas não olha de volta, observando Greil conversar com um cavaleiro alto de cabelos azuis - Ike se lembra de já ter ouvido chamarem o cavaleiro de Sigurd. Ele espera que Soren pergunte a quem Ike se refere, a garganta apertando apenas com a ideia de falar o nome de sua mãe, porém o mago parece compreender a confissão confusa do companheiro e segura sua mão.

É um gesto ousado para alguém que não gosta de demonstrações públicas de afeto e Ike o olha surpreso, mas diferente do esperado, Soren o encara de volta, desafiando o outro rapaz a dizer algo sobre aquilo, suas bochechas levemente coradas. Ike engole em seco e sente os olhos arderem enquanto aperta a mão de Soren na sua, o coração quente. Eles voltam a assistir a multidão alegre e Ike se permite pensar em como ele adoraria que sua mãe estivesse ali, o quanto desejava que ele pudesse ver os cabelos azuis dela brilhando na luz perfeita do sol de Askr, uma vinok colorida em sua cabeça.

Seu coração dói com a saudade avassaladora que sente, mas Ike assiste Greil rir e dar um tapa forte no ombro de Tibarn, o rei laguz parecendo amigável apesar do olhar desconfiado de Reyson ao seu lado, e sente um sorriso nascer em seu rosto. Ele toca na única flor em seu cabelo, aquela que Mist havia colocado nele apesar dos seus protestos.

Ike pensa em perguntar para seu pai se conhece a canção que Elena tanto amou. Ele irá pedir para o homem ensinar a canção para ele e Mist, talvez para Titania e Soren também, e eles a cantarão antes que Greil volte a partir.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, essa fic foi feita para comemorar o dia dos namorados internacional, mas não é nada realmente romântico já que em FEH esse é um dia pra comemorar o amor de todas as formas e apenas eu TINHA que escrever uma fic sobre a familia do Ike blz? Deuses, Ike e sua familia apenas me matam ok? Eu amo tanto esses personagens, tenho tantos sentimentos sobre eles, especialmente Greil e Elena, eles mereciam mais ;3;
> 
> E agora vamos todos chorar porque a Elena não apareceu em FEH ainda, essa fic foi toda dedicada a mostrar o quão triste fiquei com isso (embora eu esteja muito feliz pelo Soren, por finalmente ter ganhado um novo alt, E GREIL!) Ainda assim tentei passar um pouco de felicidade com o final, mas né, Tellius só não tem mais angst do que Jugdral
> 
> E lógico que teve um leve IkeSoren ali porque otp
> 
> Ah e mais uma vez usei um pouquinho da cultura eslava para representar a cultura de Tellius (e ainda por cima esse meu hdc é apoiado pela própria Intsys que fez as roupas do banner serem uma mistura de roupas tradicionais de povos eslavos, eu AMEI muito isso!) e dessa vez usei a tradição ucraniana de coroas de flores, conhecidas como vinok, eu ia detalhar um pouco mais já que tem várias curiosidades sobre as vinok, mas não achei espaço para isso sem comprometer o andamento da fic D: depois escrevo uma fic IkeSoren com elas para trabalhar um pouco tudo que não consegui aqui; o titulo tmb é em ucraniano e "vidsutniy" foi o mais próximo da palavra saudade que achei na lingua deles
> 
> Mas enfim, comentários e criticas construtivas salvam vidas ;3
> 
> See ya~


End file.
